1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for removing occlusive tissue within a vessel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endovascular tissue removal apparatus that includes an expandable conductive mesh.
2. Background of Related Art
Apparatus, methods and systems for removing unwanted occlusive tissue located within vessels are known in the art. Certain types of occlusive tissue are more suitable to certain methods of removal. For example, whereas acute clots are amenable to treatment with a thrombolytic agent, such as, for example, tissue plasminogen activator (tPA), chronic clots are not amendable to such treatment and may require treatment using mechanical, electrical, or other occlusive tissue removal apparatus or methods. Although apparatus, methods and systems that utilize both electrosurgical energy and mechanical energy (or combinations thereof) to effect removal of occlusive tissue are known, such devices may not be effective on acute clots, or may cause coagulation or tissue damage. Thus, improvements to the known apparatus and methods are desirable to enable a device that may be effective with both chronic and acute clots, and the entire spectrum in between.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for removing and/or dispersing different types of occlusive tissue from vessels.